This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Electrophysiology and Behavior CORE (CORE D) is to provide a battery of standard tests to assess the function of animals and their spinal cords after injury and treatment, and to facilitate the development of more specialized tests that may be needed for the COBRE projects. The CORE will provide the following tests: 1. Transcranial magnetic motor evoked potentials (tcMMEPs) to assess action potential conduction in descending axons located in the ventrolateral funiculus in rats and mice. 2. Somatosensory evoked potentials (SSEPs) to assess ascending primary sensory pathways (rats only). 3. Magnetic interenlargement reflexes (MIERs) to assess conduction in ascending propriospinal axons located in the lateral white matter (rats only). 4. Open Field Locomotor Scale (BBB) to assess hindlimb function during overground locomotioin in rats and the Basso Mouse Scale (BMS) for mice. 5. Grid-walking test and horizontal ladder tests to assess sensorimotor function. 6. The Louisville Swimming Scale (LSS;rats only) to assess hindlimb function during swimming. 7. Hindlimb kinematics during overground locomotion and swimming for rats and mice using joint angle, limb excursion and step cycle duration as primary measures. 8. The Hargreave's test to assess thermal hyperalgesia. 9. Electro von Frey hairs to assess mechano-hypersensitivity after injury. In addition the CORE will pursue the development of novel electrophysiological and behavioral assessment tools as needed by specific projects within the COBRE laboratires.